Curiosity Killed Edward
by yessibby
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love with each other. Problem is neither of them know how to tell each other. When a certain somebody drops her journal, will it bring them closer or end up in flames? Pure fluff. One-shot REWRITTEN.


_**Curiosity Killed Edward**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved in this story. I have no right to Twilight or the rest of the books in the series which therefore concludes that I mean no copyright infragment and blah, blah, blah. I don't own, period.

Full Summary- Some students wait anxiously for the school day to end and the weekend to start, one however waits anxiously to see his love. Edward is in love with Bella, but cannot find a way to tell her. What will happen when she drops her journal?

* * *

The first time I saw her, I could not believe my eyes. She was beautiful. Her hair was a shade of brown that looked good enough to eat; she stepped into the sun – which luckily was there – and her hair sparkled with red. She turned around, her nose scrunched up in confusion, bottom lip between her teeth, and narrowed eyes. She looked down to the paper in her hands and sort of twirled in a circle. I knew then that she was a new student. I wanted so bad to help her out, but my feet felt heavy and I could not stop staring at her. She had brown eyes, identical to her hair, and they too sparkled. She began walking towards a building and then suddenly she tripped. It was like love at first sight. I chuckled to myself –

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to share with the class?" I scowled and promptly shook my head no. I quickly picked up my pencil and looked down to the work I was supposed to be doing. I just couldn't continue…

My seat felt strange and uncomfortable. My frustration was increasing with the constant tick-tocks of the clock. I desperately wanted to see her before she left school. I looked at the clock hanging right above the chalkboard once more. _2:53. _Only a couple of minutes had passed since I last looked at the same clock.

I imagined what would happen if I went up to her. I would walk up to her, her back facing me, and say a simple 'hello' to her. She would look up at me with a startled face and then blush to a deep red. She would stutter out a response and I would chuckle softly at her. She would ask me why I was laughing and I would tell her that her blush was beautiful. She would smile at me, then look down to her feet. I would cup her cheek with my hand and she would look at me with a smile. And at last, I would lean down and...

Ring, Ring, RING. (Insert sound of school bell here)

"Great timing." I breathed as I rushed out of the dreaded classroom. I had to see her once more before she left; each step I took felt heavier than the other and my heart pounded in my chest as I neared her locker. I was nervous; my palms trickled with sweat, as did my forehead. My mouth grew dry and my eyes wide. She had this overpowering effect on me and I couldn't shake it off.

I did a quick check on myself just in case I got the courage to talk to her. _Minty fresh breath? Check. Tamable hair? Getting there. Sweat free? Not while I'm near her. Stare from a far or at least say hi. _Yeah, just stare. I saw as she quickly ran to her locker, her hair in a messy bun that I was dying to undo. She looked beautiful in her blue sweater and tight fitting jeans. She _was_ Bella. I laughed silently to myself. _I am turning into a such a girl._

When she finally reached her locker, she neatly put away her books and took out a couple of things. It took her a few minutes to rearrange the items in her messenger bag and just as she was doing so, one of her journals fell to floor with a slight slap. _This is your opportunity Cullen; go over there. _I made my way to her, her back facing me; I bent over to pick up her journal when I heard a locker slam into the wall. I hastily straightened up and saw that she was running toward the parking lot. _Nice moves, Edward, you are already scaring her off. _I scowled, but then quickly recovered when I noticed that I still had her journal in my hand.

I looked at the cover in hope of finding some kind of clue as to what could be inside, but only saw her name written messily across the page. I stared at it for a while admiring it's unique shade of green and wild flowers that were drawn onto the cover. I then sighed; anything could be in that journal. I questioned myself whether I should take a peak in regards of finding out. I chose not to and then decided to return it to her in the morning.

A little angel appeared on my shoulder and said, "Good for you, Edward. You do not want to read that, it could be a personal journal. You don't want to invade her privacy -"

"Who says that's a bad thing? Dude, seriously, this is what we do; we take girls' journals and read them." A cackling voice said and suddenly a little devil appeared on my left shoulder. "Oh, come on!" He said. "It could be school work. It won't hurt just to take a little peek. Plus, if it so happens to be her diary, you have an excuse to read it. Or don't tell her at all that you read it."

I pondered for a bit. The possibility of the journal being her personal diary was slim to none. _Or s_he could have brought it to school by accident.

"Edward you have to think it through. Reading her journal could possibly ruin your possibility of being with her." The sweet sound of the angel's voice brought me back to harsh reality. I had this nagging feeling in my heart something telling me not to read it. Although, my mind was telling me otherwise.

My heart was still pounding in my chest. I had a choice to make that could possibly change everything. My head felt as if it was shrinking and it was throbbing violently. While I walked to my car, I realized that it wouldn't hurt to read it, with much luck it would be her math journal. I would be able to breath afterwards.

Both the angel and devil disappeared. Yet, the cackling voice in my head echoed, "Nice choice."

An angry Emmett and annoyed Alice stood near the car. I knew that Emmett would be proud that I stole Bella's journal, but Alice was actually some what friends with Bella and that could cause problems. I was imagining Alice punching me straight in the eye when I made a snap decision. I wouldn't tell either of them what I had done. Plus, Emmett was Emmett. He couldn't keep his mouth even if his life depended on it.

"What's up, bro? Been stalking the love? She already left by the way." Emmett said with a knowing smile. "You know that all you have to do is balls up and ask her out on a date."

"Don't be such prick, Emmett. What Edward has to do is win her over. He has to be a gentleman." replied Alice with a dreamy smile.

"Come on, dude, let's go already. I'm starving."

We all piled into the Vovlo. I started the car with a soft hum. Amazingly, we all sustained silence. Both Emmett and Alice were looking out of the window with serious faces. I took sometime to think about what I would read. Maybe the journal contained something about who she liked or who she wanted to be with.

Maybe that person wasn't _me._

I started to worry. I didn't want to read her journal if it meant that I would find out what she felt about someone else. I didn't want to find out that what I felt for her didn't match her feelings. I didn't want to face her on Monday looking like a fool.

"You know what you're feeling, right? You're starting to regret your decision. If you really wanted to be with her, then you wouldn't be doing all this. You should start listening to your siblings advice. Be a gentleman, balls up, and ask her out. Excuse my language." Replied the angel, who once again appeared on my shoulder.

"_It's not guilt, its worry." I thought back to him._

"You're not used to all this, huh kid. It's not that hard to read a journal. Don't worry about this idiot. He's just jealous because you chose to read it." Responded the devil.

_"You know, maybe he's right. I really shouldn't read it. What if it turns out to be her diary and she wrote about some other guy that she likes. That guy could be someone like Newton or even Tyler. There's a slim chance that it's me that she likes." I thought to the little devil. _

"It's a chance you have to take. By reading it, you'll either win some or lose some." He cackled as he faded away.

"What's wrong, Edward? You're looking a little green. You're not getting sick are you?" Alice said. "And don't lie to me either."

"No, Alice. I'm not getting sick. I'm just a little stressed out. And why would I lie to you?" I said to her.

"Hmph."

As soon as the Volvo was parked in the garage, I ran to my room, nearly tripping up the stairs. My impenitent nature had gotten the best of me and I quickly jumped on the bed to get comfortable. The journal covered in flowers being held in my hands was starting to feel heavy and I couldn't wait to read it. I started flipping the pages from the back to see how much she had written, but was surprised to see that the only entry was on the first page.

It started…

09/30/09

_This is crazy. I feel like some giddy school girl who doesn't have anything better to do than write in her stupid journal. I really hate my mom right now for even suggesting this and I hate myself for even doing such a crazy thing. I will not put "Dear diary" or some lame cheesy line thing that stupid chicks do. I keep repeating to myself… 'It's just to get your feelings out.' I doubt that it's working. So, I just hope no one reads this. I'll be really embarrassed and I will actually be that nerdy girl in the chick flick. _

'Thank God no one is reading this right now.' I thought sarcastically to myself.

_Today, school was okay. Better than most days. At least today, I didn't get evil eye from Lauren. Tyler asked me to prom, so what. It's not like I'm going to marry the dude. And I said no. High school sucks. Better than middle school, but still it's one of the things I don't want to have to go through again. I'll be happy when I'm off to college or something. I semi-ended the day right. I love sixth period, but hate Mr. Banner – he's such an idiot – the only reason I stick around is cause of one person. That and I am not the bad girl type. I can't go hide in the bathroom._

_So, it just so happens to be in love with this guy. I mean, every girl is __**in **__love with this guy. He the most gorgeous guy I have ever met. He has these eyes that you could get lost in; his hair is always a mess, but it's perfect. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's not like he had ever noticed me. I'm just Bella, plain Jane extraordinaire. This guy is so off limits anyways. Rumor has it that he's dating perfect, stunning Rosalie Hale. She's beautiful and confident. I lack both. _

Jealousy ran through me like blood. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. Although, Emmett didn't have AP Chemistry.

_Rumor has it that she's cheating on him. But why would someone cheat on Edward Cullen? It's beyond me. Plus, Mike Newton is a labrador. He's always following me around. Someone like Rosalie Hale would not even think to look twice at someone like Mike. I don't know. I'm feeling a bit down after writing all of this. I wish I had the confidence and the courage to talk to him. But even then I don't think that he would actually go for someone like me. _

_So much for letting my feelings out. _

* * *

After reading her journal, I felt strange. I felt as if I should've been happy. I did find out that she felt something for me. I had this nagging feeling that wouldn't leave me. If she had told me how she felt, we could've been together right now. I was being a hypocrite. If only _I_had told her how I felt from the beginning, we could've been together.

I was seated on my bed just staring at the wall, thinking what an idiot I was because I was too afraid to tell my love that I reallt love her. And even worse is that she thinks I have a girlfriend. I couldn't even stand myself. _I'm such an idiot._

After reading her journal, my heart ached. I wanted so badly to drive to her house like a maniac and kiss her senseless in the rain. I wanted so badly to look into her eyes and tell her how much I cared for her, how much I loved her.

But how could I go up to her and tell her how I felt. Could I get away with reading her journal? There had to be some way to tell her about my feelings and get her to be my girlfriend, _and_ tell her that I read her journal, without her getting mad at me.

I slowly rose from my bed, slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs and into the garden where my mother, Esme, spent her time at most. She was always calm and kind. She had a patience like no other and her garden showed her compassion and dedication. I needed to talk to someone about this situation and she was the only person who wouldn't judge my actions or yell at me. I needed help from my mother and I didn't care who knew it.

"Hey, Mom, I need your help." I started. "For a friend, you know."

"Go on, honey, I'm listening." She said.

"Okay, well this friend I have, James, he really likes this one girl, um, Be-ctoria. And when she was at her locker, she accidently dropped one of her journals. So, Jamespicked it up for her, but she was already gone. Well, James was just standing there, looking at the journal. He really didn't know what to do with it, but he got this weird feeling, like if someone was telling him what to do. So anyway, he read her journal. It turns out that Victoria really likes him also, but the problem is that now he can't tell her how he feels without telling her that he read her journal because she will get mad and they will not ever get together. So now he doesn't know what to do." I breathed out a sigh of relief. It felt good getting that off my chest.

"Well, this friend," She winked. "Should just tell Victoria that he read her journal and he should apologize. Then he should tell her how he feels, then things will lighten up the situation between the two. But keep in mind, I'm not saying that she won't get mad at you-your friend, but there are definitely consequences for the things you do."

"Thanks, Mom." I said. "For my friend."

"No problem, honey. Oh, and tell your friend, curiosity killed the c_at_." She said. I scowled as I made my way to my bedroom. I was never the bad kid in my family and now, I truly felt terrible for what I had done. I decided to analyze the situation a bit more and think up something to say to Bella.

I smiled, knowing that on Monday, nothing would ever be the same.

Monday, December 1, 2008- EPOV

I was feeling impatient as I stood near the bottom of the stairwell near her locker. I was anxious, but unlike any other day, I was frightened. I was shooting out pools of sweat, which really didn't help calm me down. I wanted so badly to hide my head in the sand and escape a cruel reality if she rejected me. She was not like the other girls at school who threw themselves at me. She was calm, kind, and beautiful. Her smile caused the whole room to brighten up even on a rainy day. I hoped with all my heart that she would hear me out.

A slight, cool wind slapped me in the face and for a moment I stood dumbstruck. I looked around to see who had ran past me and saw Bella looking through her locker. She appeared to be looking for something. _I wonder what it could be._I slowly walked up to her and she barely noticed me as she continued to rade her locker.

"What happened to it? What am I gonna do? What if someone found it and read it and told someone about it?" She cried desperately to herself with her hand stuck to her head.

"Hey, Bella." I said.

"Hi, Edward?" She said, but accidentally making her statement sound like a question. Her perfect red lip formed an 'o' shape and she quickly blushed to show her embarrassment.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer.

"Well-I, um, I think I dropped one of my journals yesterday after school and well, I can't find it. I'm afraid someone has read it."

"Oh, you mean this one?" I replied, pulling out the journal I held behing my back. "And I really want to apologize. I mean I know I shouldn't have, but I let a little devil influece me."

"What are you talking about?" She thought about it for a while. She looked down to her shoes and said, "You read it didn't you? Ah! I am so stupid, if only I hadn't brought it to school. I could have saved myself from a lot of embarrassment. Who would've thought that out all the few hundred people in this school, you would be the one to pick it up. I know you don't feel the same way, so can we go back to the way we were before? Not talking about all of this and please don't Rosalie about all of this -

I couldn't believe what she was saying, but then I realized I hadn't yet told her how I felt about her. I decided at that moment that the only way I could tell her was by showing her. I leaned down slowly, raising my hand to cup her cheek. I grazed my lips slightly over hers. I closed my eyes as our lips touched with more pressure, moving together, familiarizing each other. Her hands reached up into my hair and her fingers began pulling on strands touching my neck.

I smiled widely as our lips drifted apart and my hands were once again at my side. I opened my eyes to see a very still Bella in front of me. Her eyes were still closed and I couldn't help but smile as she just stood there. Her nose scrunched up in confusion and her lips were pouted out. She opened her eyes to look at me. Then she looked to the ground, unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

I brought my hand to her cheek once more and gave her a light peck on the opposite. I then whispered in her ear, "I love you."

I began to pull away, but just as I opened my mouth to explain to her everything that happened, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, stood on her toes and brought her lips to mine once more. I placed my arm around her waist picking her up from the ground and bringing her closer to me.

We reluctantly pulled away from each other after some time. She looked up at me with a shy smile and then she said, "I love you, too."

My smile reached my eyes and hers did the same. We stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other before I opened my mo. "I really want to explain, though." I said. "I've always loved you, ever since I saw you on your first day of school here. Though, I was too scared to tell you. When I read your journal, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. And I still want to apologize. It was wrong for me to read it."

"Don't worry about it. If it weren't for what you read we probably would not be like this right now." She said. She started to say something, but then quickly covered it up by coughing.

"What were you gonna say?" I questioned.

She smiled, blushed, and said, "It's just... I don't know what _we_ are."

I chuckled at her. " I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in front of everyone. I want to show _everyone_ that you are mine."

She blushed, smile widely, and then she nodded. I grabbed her hand and kissed her one last time before we had to go to our seperate ways. I could not wait to see her after class, because this time, instead of watching her from afar, I would actually be right next to her.

_To think, I have heard Curiosity Killed the Cat, but I have never heard Curiosity Killed Edward._

_

* * *

_

**Hello world. This is a cute short one-shot that was already written, but I say that it wasn't the best it could be. I think it took me a while to get this rewritten **(it went from 2,850 words to over 4,000)**, but now I did it! I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story when it was first written. If you are a returning reader, you might not be able to review, but I'd really appreciate if you could PM me your thought/comments. I am sorry to those whose reviews I have not replied to. My life is hectic at the moment with end of semester finals and such. **

**Also, my other story, Wanna Bet, _will_ be updated. Although, I really don't when. I have been trying these past few months to get everything sorted it out before I continue on with it. I want you guys to really experience what I see in my head for that story.**

**Thank you guys so much:) -Michelle**


End file.
